Runaway
by Padfoot57
Summary: When IAB agents are being murdered, Rick finds himself in the line of fire. He gets help from Horatio and a young FBI agent. A woman returns from his past and rocks Calliegh's world. *Last chapters down for changes*
1. Chapter 1

**I am still using Libby but putting her in a very good light! And I am still writing stories with Stetler ext. ext. ext. **

**yeah i know i'm weird but this plot bunny had been killing me and i'm working on like 4 storeis at once be patient with me lol :D**

**I do not own CSI Miami but wish i did.**

**Enjoy the story and Please review!!!**

Chapter 1

Horatio stood over the body of the third IAB agent to be gunned down in their own home in three weeks. The window had been jimmied and the murderer got in that way.

"TOD Alexx?"

"Eight hours, around 2am." Alexx said.

"Same as the others," Horatio noted. They all had been shot in the chest and torso as well. He walked around the room and looked out of the window that had been the escape. Calliegh had recovered foot prints. Ryan was busy dusting for prints in the bedroom. Horatio loved to see his team working together like this.

He headed back to the lab once the body had been taken by the coroner. While heading to his office, he passed a frazzled looking Stetler. To say the least he feared he was next.

Horatio watched him with a little concern and followed him.

"Rick are you ok?" he asked.

"And when did you start caring?" Stetler snapped.

"When you started being in danger of being killed."

"A little hopeful lieutenant?" Rick said and slammed his office door in Horatio's face. He stood there for a moment then went back to work.

Rick walked outside to his dually and felt himself being pestered by the red head once again.

"What do you want Caine?" Rick said impatiently.

"I just wanted to know if you have a safe place to stay until this blows over," Horatio said with genuine concern.

"I have a good security system, thank you."

"This guy is escalating quickly Rick," H said.

"I kno-" he was cut off by a gunshot. Rick fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Rick?!" Horatio exclaimed and knelt beside him. Rick groaned in pain and blood poured from the wound. Horatio quickly called an ambulance and kept wary for the suspect.

"Stay with me," Horatio pleaded as Rick fell into blackness.

"Does he have any family?" Alexx asked after managing to get Stetler stable and in ICU. She handed him the bullet in an evidence bag and Rick's cell phone, keys, and wallet.

"Not that I know of, he has none listed," Horatio said and headed back to the AV lab to search the contents of the phone. It turned out the only contacts were work related and insurance and the like.

"Horatio we found a casing and footprints but nothing is hitting on IBIS," Calliegh informed him.

"Thank you ma'am. Please get the rest of the team, we are going to have to check his house for break ins and possibly find a family contact."

"Will do handsome," Calliegh chirped and found Natalia, Eric, and Ryan.

"I've always wondered what Stetler's house looked like," Eric chuckled.

"I bet it's a hole," Ryan chuckled.

"Gentlemen," Horatio scolded and drove to the address in the gables. They rode through a beautiful section of the neighborhood. It was the richest part of the Gables. The Hummer stopped in front of a good sized house with a nice lawn, flowers and a small horse statue in the yard.

"Are you sure this is Stetler's place?" Eric asked.

"Mail box confirms it," Horatio said, a little baffled himself. He opened the front door with keys taken from Rick's person. It swung open noiselessly into a nice foyer with a chandelier above them. The CSIs went in with guns drawn just in case. The first room the encountered was the kitchen with mahogany cupboards and marble countertops. An island also sat in the middle with stools around it.

The living room was large with a plasma screen TV, leather couches, a bookcase/cd record holder and stereo. The most interesting thing in the room was a horse skeleton suspended in the air above their heads. Several paintings adorned the wall, with in the bottom right hand corner.

"All of these are original," Calliegh remarked. "Except for this one." She indicated the biggest, a painting of a white stallion with brilliant light behind it in the clouds. Revelation 19:11 was calligraphed onto it. "_For then I saw heaven open and behold a white horse was standing there. His rider is called Faithful and True. With justice he judges and makes war."_

"Who is L. Winston? Rick must know he or she personally," Horatio guessed as he roamed the room. He gazed out onto the back patio and swimming pool. A tall fence sealed it the yard.

"Let's split up and search the house. Calliegh Natalia and I will take the upstairs, Eric and Ryan find any other rooms down here and be careful," Horatio said and they split up. They climbed up some spiral stairs to a landing. One of the rooms was Rick's bedroom. His bad was a large four poster with silk maroon sheets and a comforter. A desk stood in the corner along with a dresser across from the bed. The few pictures were of a young red haired girl. In the oldest she was standing with a black horse, about 12 years old. The next she was riding the same horse, about 13 or 14 years old. The last was one of her and a blonde haired boy. A large envelope was on the desk, already opened.

Ryan and Eric walked into one of the most beautiful bathrooms they had ever seen. Marble coated the floors and steps led up to a bathtub/hot tub. Mirrors and a long counter was on one of the walls. Behind the tub was a small hallway that led to a shower and toilet. The walls were burgundy with large burgundy drapes that hung on either side of a stained glass window. The glass was of a chestnut quarter horse standing in a green meadow.

"This tub reminds me of that Harry Potter movie," Ryan said and walked around it.

"And the chamber of secrets is below this sink," Eric laughed and examined it.

"That's where he keeps his wife," Ryan said with a straight face before they both burst into laughter.

Horatio read the letter.

_Dear Rick, _

_This is a picture of me and Chaos at the fair Thursday. Sorry for using snail mail but I got the pictures done nicely for once. I hope you enjoyed the wedding. Aeon and Kendra flew over to Berlin for a few weeks. Are you still in the poll? (haha) Nik and I haven't got out much so I was thinking of heading down there for a few weeks over the summer. I'm sure you want to see him. We'll drive and bring the horses as well. Nothing more to say. _

_Talk to me soon, love your Libby. _

_PS, new number 724 770 4356. _

All three of them read the letter and Horatio dialed the number.

Libertad Winston ran around her kitchen and pulled out garlic toast from the oven. Nikolai dished spaghetti and sauce onto plates and they went into the living room to eat. About halfway through Libby's new phone rang, she frowned at the unknown number but picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" Libby questioned.

"Is this Libby?" Horatio asked.

"It is she, and who might the owner of that sexy voice be?" Horatio chuckled and Nikolai gave her a whimper of protest.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine of Miami Dade PD. What is your full name, just curious?"

"Well Lt. It's Libertad Winston. Spanish for liberty, anyway, what do you need?"

"How do you know Sergeant Rick Stetler?" Horatio asked.

"What happened to him?" Libby asked, a little panicked.

"Please answer my question ma'am."

"I have known Rick for years Lt. he taught me to ride horses and I lived with him for a little while. Please tell me, is he dead, comatose what?" Libby asked.

"He was shot in the abdomen 4 hours ago and is unconscious. They think he'll make it. Do you know any of his family?"

"He has a sister in Texas but they don't talk at all. Besides her I am really the only 'family' he has."

"Are you his daughter?"

"No, I don't have parents. I work for the FBI and have been in it for my whole life. I live with my boyfriend in PA so it's going to take me a few hours to get there." Libby put her plate in the sink and went rummaging in their bedroom for her suitcase. Nikolai took the hint and looked for his.

"The FBI? Really? Aren't you 16?"

"How do you make that assumption?" Libby asked.

"I'm in Rick's house and am looking at pictures of you," Horatio chuckled.

"No, I have that disease. I'm like 21…" she said somberly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," Horatio said sincerely. Libby laughed.

"You are gullible Lt. it will be fun getting to know you."

"You are just a good actor," Horatio laughed.

"I am taking the first flight to Miami. Is there anywhere we can rent a vehicle?"

"I can pick you up there and give you a department Hummer to use."

"You are too kind. Do you mind dogs? I have a bomb dog and I just don't want to dump him on someone." Libby asked and began to shuffle through her dresser.

"That's fine."

"Oh, and one more question, how is the weather?"

"75 and sunny like it is most of the winter."

"Thank you Lt." after goodbyes they hung up. Horatio was still chuckling from their conversation.

"What is so funny?" Calliegh asked.

"She is different. And is flying here tonight from PA." Horatio said. "Now let's go find the boys, it's too quiet down there."


	2. Chapter 2

**In Loving Memory of Biscuit 3 **

**He wasnt my dog but he stayed chained to a dog house in the neighbors yard. He would howl everynight for hours on end. **

**I dont know what happened to him but one day he wasnt there anymore. **

**He was a large Black and white Akita who just needed some love. **

**Sorry for the sad little thing to Biscuit but i needed to do it :')**

Chapter 2

They descended the stairs down to the living room and searched for the men.

"In here!" Ryan called. Walking into the bathroom the CSIs gasped and looked around the massive room. After a few minutes they headed down a short hallway with two doors. The one on the left was cracked slightly. Horatio pulled out his gun and pushed the door open.

It was Rick's laundry room with a washer and dryer combo. Some clothes were heaped by the door and the window was open with a slight breeze blowing.

"Good security system Rick," Horatio mumbled and looked out. The sill was dented where someone had obviously tried to get away quickly. He decided to look into the other room to make sure nothing had been taken. The next door was locked. Horatio tried the keys on the key ring and found a match.

He threw open the door and flicked on the light. It revealed a room that had been converted into a small bar. The back wall was a mirror with the Budweiser Clydesdales etched into it. Glass shelves were built into it and held many different colored wine and scotch bottles. The effect was very beautiful. Bottles that still held contents were along the counter below it. A rack on the wall held about 200 wine bottles dated from 1979 to 2009.

"This house just gets better and better," Eric said and looked through the cupboards below the bar. They held cases of beer, pop and juice. A small refrigerator was in the corner and had drink ingredients.

"How does an IAB afford all of this?" Natalia said.

"Inheritance, late wife," Horatio said. Ryan and Eric laughed at their own inside joke.

"Stetler having a wife? That would be a surprise," Calliegh said. They exited the bar and locked it behind them. Horatio's cell phone vibrated as they walked out of the condo. It was Alexx.

"Rick is awake but still drugged. You can probably talk to him and let family come," Alexx said.

"I found a good friend of his and she's flying in as we speak. Thank you for telling me Alexx," Horatio said.

"You're welcome hon, be careful."

"Will do Alexx." He then drove to the hospital with his team. Rick was still a little dizzy from the drugs. He was happy that he didn't feel any pain though. Horatio's arrival didn't do anything to improve his mood, neither did the cocky young CSIs.

"Good evening Rick, how are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"Bad hangover," Rick grunted and looked away.

"You have an interesting friend Rick," Horatio said with a smile.

"Which one?"

"Libertad Winston."

"How did you find her?" Rick asked.

"I went to your house to find a family contact and make sure no one had broken in."

"Is my house ok?" Rick asked.

"Someone broke in but didn't get farther than the laundry room I think."

"He wouldn't have, my dog would have torn him to pieces," Rick said.

"What dog?" Horatio asked.

"What do you mean what dog? He's a 150 pound Akita!"

"There was no dog at the house."

"Well that means there is body somewhere, my dog would have chased him down and killed him," Rick practically yelled.

"Is that how you trained him?"

"No, he was trained to defend drug stocks in Cuba. I took him in before animal control could kill him, he's a good dog." Rick said.

"It's name?" Rick hesitated a moment.

"Biscuit. The men owning him did that to scorn him and he doesn't respond to anything else. He will stand with the body until someone comes to get him. He will allow Libertad to take him and her boyfriend Nikolai."

"Did you have a wife Rick?" Horatio asked.

"She died in childbirth eighteen years ago. I got a million in life insurance if you are wondering." Horatio nodded.

"I'm sorry. You have an awfully nice house for an IAB agent."

"I know. My wife was pretty wealthy and we bought that together." Rick was careful with his words.

"I see. Well Libertad is flying in now. I have to pick her and Nikolai up from the airport in an hour."

"Give her the keys to the house, they can stay there tonight," Rick said.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?"

"Horatio their training is better than the secret service, no lie. Libby is probably bringing her Shepherd as well."

"How old is Libby? She said she's 21 but she was joking." Horatio asked.

"Get used to that. She is 16 and Nik is 18, they were foster kids and they stayed with me for a few years…" Rick trailed off lost in thought.

"Thank you Rick. I'll give her the keys and let her know about the break in. We'll have to get the dog in the morning," Horatio said and looked out the dark window onto the lit Miami streets.

"Just to warn you Libby is quiet a character. Don't take anything she says personally but she's a sweetheart."

"I'll remember that, goodnight Rick," Horatio said and went to the airport. The red head and blonde had just gotten off the plane and were going to collect luggage. Libby saw the formally dressed lieutenant and walked up to him.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

"That's me," Horatio said and they shook hands.

"Nikolai Duquesne," Nik said and shook hands with him as well.

"Nice to meet you sir," Horatio said over the din.

"And you," Nik said and waited for Libby to go get Hank, their German shepherd. He wiggled out of the crate happily and walked beside her. They followed Horatio out of the airport and into the Hummer.

"There was a break in earlier at the condo but I don't think anything was taken. Rick said that his dog might have chased the suspect down and we can't get any search parties out until morning." Horatio informed them.

"Ok, we can be up to help. That dog will stay with the body so he should be relatively easy to find," Libby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: this might be a little M-ish but nothing explicit. **

**and if you have read libertad and justice you may have learned Libby is a completely different person in this story. I have several ideas on Libby's personality and this one is my favorite, funny, caring and kind. **

Chapter 3

Libby and Nik walked into Rick's house and turned on a few lights. After taking a tour through it to make sure it hadn't been broken into Libby let Hank into the back yard to do his business. He sniffed the perimeter of the fence cautiously and went back to the patio. Stopping halfway he did an about face and jumped into the pool.

"Hank get out of the damn pool!" Libby yelled. He barked and swam around. Nik laughed and began to strip.

"Let's go," Nik said and pulled Libby's shirt over her head.

"I am not skinny dipping in the city," she complained and snatched her shirt back.

"Why do you think Rick has a ten foot fence?" Nik asked and pulled her bra off. Libby shrieked and covered her chest.

"To keep Biscuit in," Libby said.

"To keep curious neighbor eyes out," Nik corrected. Hank barked impatiently and walked up the underwater stairs.

"Fine," Libby said and pulled her shorts and underwear off.

"Good girl," Nik laughed and tackled her into the pool. They played and splashed with Hank for about ten minutes then retired to the house. Quickly finding towels in their suitcases the couple headed to the bathroom and waited for the tub to fill. It practically overflowed and filled the bathroom with the heavy smell of lavender.

After making love for an hour they headed up to one of the spare bedrooms the CSIs had failed to find. In order to find it you had to look for it, same with the other spare room. They both had large windows overlooking the back yard and surrounding houses.

"Lots of memories," Libby murmured into Nik's neck.

"Good memories," Nik mumbled and fell asleep with Libby in his arms.

They were up at five thirty the next morning. Libby made a sort of stir fry with eggs, sausage, peppers, onions and ricotta cheese. She was a very good cook and was known for her Italian dishes.

At about seven she saw a Hummer pull up in front of the house with Horatio and four other people she didn't recognize. Nik and Libby immediately studied them. They noticed the thin green eyed brunette really wasn't part of the group. He stayed to the back and hung his head a little.

"Good morning lieutenant," Libby greeted at the door. She wore all black with a tight black long sleeved shirt that completely covered her chest and wrists. Nik wore something similar but with no sleeves.

"Some to you agent. How was your night?"

"Pretty much uneventful. Hank went swimming though," Libby said and looked at the big brown dog. Horatio then introduced the CSIs with him.

"Nice to meet you all. Are we waiting for dogs or just going?" Libby asked.

"We can start," Horatio said.

"Great, let me get a leash on Hank." In a few minutes they were scouting the yard behind the house. Hank put his nose to the ground and found a scent. He tugged on the leash and leapt forward.

"He has something," Libby said and trotted with him. Nik pulled out his gun and was right behind her. Horatio and Eric followed as close as they could, finding it hard to keep up with the teenagers. They ran into thick trees and wet ground.

"Keep up old man," Libby threw over her shoulder.

"I'm not that old," Horatio yelled back. Eric laughed.

"You guys are too fast," Eric said.

"Blood!" Libby yelled over her shoulder. It was smeared on the bark of a tree. She also fleetingly saw large dog prints and small footprints as she ran. The blood began to be more plentiful and they slowed down. Hank growled and crept forward. In a small clearing a large black and white dog sat on the ground. Blood covered the white patches on his face, chest and paws. What was more interesting was the tree he sat under. A figure lay slumped over on a branch, blood covering the trunk and limb. They were clothed in black and Biscuit was sitting on a gun.

"Biscuit," Nikolai called. The dog turned his huge head and let out a small woof. He then jumped up and wiggled all over when he recognized the pair.

"Good boy," Libby crooned as he neared. They slipped on gloves and held him by a thick leather collar. Libby gently slid a muzzle on him and put a chain leash around his muscular neck. Eric and Horatio joined them a moment later, panting.

"That is one big dog," Horatio said.

"Yes he is, I'll take him to animal control," Libby said. "Have fun with the body."

"Do you think this is the suspect?" Eric asked about the person in the tree.

"No," Libby answered honestly. She handed Nik Biscuit and walked over to the tree, careful not to destroy evidence. "This is a woman, 30 years old at least very athletic otherwise she would have never made it this far," Libby observed. She then took Biscuit back and walked him out of the woods. An animal control van was waiting at the house. They sedated Biscuit and put him into the van. Ryan and Calliegh took samples from him and let the van take him temporarily to the shelter. They didn't know if he would have to be destroyed or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Jag Lady for the review!**

Chapter 4

Libby and Nik headed up to Dade memorial after the coroner took the body. Rick had just woken up and was feeling slightly better. He didn't have to be drugged up as much.

Rick smiled up at Nik and Libby when they entered his room. Libby had stopped by the florist and bought him a giant bouquet.

"Good morning Rick, how are you feeling?" Libby asked and put the flowers in a convenient vase beside the bed.

"Better," he shrugged. "Did you find Biscuit?"

"Yeah, he treed a woman but she bled out," Libby said grimly.

"Shit. Are they going to put him down or what?"

"I'm doing all I can," Libby said. "He's at the shelter right now." They were silent for a few moments.

"So how bad does my house look?" Rick asked.

"Not bad at all," Nik said.

"What did you two do or should I be afraid to know?"

"We went skinny dipping," Nik said.

"And I was forced to," Libby said.

"If I get a call I know who to blame," Rick chuckled.

"Hank started it," Nik said and they bantered back and forth until they were told to leave.

"See you tomorrow," Libby said and left with Nikolai. They met Alexx on the way and learned Rick could probably go home in a few days.

Calliegh tiredly recorded striation results and put the 9 mil that was on the woman away in the evidence locker. Horatio watched her without her knowledge from the doorway. She had not been herself the past few days. Calliegh jumped when she started to walk out and saw Horatio.

"You scared me," she gasped.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just concerned about you," Horatio said.

"Why about me?"

"You haven't been yourself. Can I help with anything?" he tipped his head.

"I don't think so Horatio. But thank you anyway," Calliegh said and tried to get past him.

"I think you need to talk," Horatio said and blocked her path.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Calliegh asked.

"You are trying to avoid me," H said. Calliegh was silent for a few moments and bit her lip.

"It will be 22 years tomorrow since my sister disappeared," she said quietly.

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

"She was 17 and just walked out the door. I thought she was going for a walk but she never came back. Rosalie was angry with my dad and she had just graduated from high school…" Calliegh trailed off.

"I'm sorry Calliegh," Horatio said and cautiously pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright," Calliegh said into his shoulder.

"I'll talk to Libby and see if she can find anything."

"I would appreciate that."

"The Speedles are flying in tomorrow," Nik told Libby in the break room. Eric and Horatio looked up with interest and confusion.

"Really? They got an early flight then."

"Yeah, I guess they are tired of Germany."

"Or Kendra is pregnant," Libby said and they both laughed.

"We have a bet going on. Our friend Aeon got married a few weeks ago and went on his honeymoon with Kendra. They are both agents we have worked with for years," Nikolai explained to the CSIs.

"His last name is Speedle?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, he's the late Tim Speedle's son," Nik said.

"I never knew Speed had a son," Eric said.

"No one really did," Nik said, some of his own life reflected Aeon's.

Aeon was a little nervous to go into the crime lab where his father had worked for years.

"Come on," Kendra said and pulled him forward.

"Fine," Aeon said and got into the elevator with her. a few floors dinged and they stepped into the glass crime lab. Libby and Nik were waiting in the reception area.

"Hey how was your honeymoon?" they asked and hugged both of them in turn.

"Wonderful. We skied all day yesterday," Kendra said, flipping her raven black hair out of her face. She had dark brown eyes but a pale complexion; she was born and raised in Germany. Kendra had come over to the US after her parents were killed and trained for the FBI. She was 17 and Aeon 20. Aeon was tall and dark haired like Tim, but he had a long scar on his left cheek that started at his cheekbone and ran under his jaw. He was basically a younger version of the loved trace expert. Since neither had parents the government had given them the ok to marry.

"How is Rick doing?" Aeon asked.

"Better, he isn't on as many drugs today," Libby said.

"That's good. Have you called Rose?" Aeon asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's in cahoots but can't get here for a few days." Libby said.

"Poor woman," Kendra muttered and they walked into the lab. She was taken aback by the beauty of it. The glass threw it into rainbows of color and light.

They met Horatio in the break room and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Aeon," H said.

"Same to you lieutenant," Aeon said.

"Do we have a profile yet?" Kendra asked Libby.

"Partial. I think whoever it is got fired because of IAB. I have like ten possible UnSubs." Libby said. "The woman Biscuit killed was just a partner. She had no connection to police departments at all."

"Why shoot Rick out in the open like that?" Kendra asked.

"I think they missed Horatio," Libby said quietly. She glanced at the red head who was talking with Aeon.

"The bullet had the same striations of the others." Kendra said.

"Guns get passed around in the black market. The killer has never killed twice in one day and I don't think he plans on it. I think the UnSub sold the gun after using it."

"How many are gunning for out Lt.?"

"About three gangs," Libby chuckled. "And maybe a few hundred criminals and their families who think their sons and daughters got injustice."

"So someone still has it out for Rick?"

"Yes ma'am. I have cameras on the room and four agents monitoring it 24/7."

"Does the lab know?"

"I don't think so," Libby said and they joined Aeon. Horatio also introduced them to the rest of the team. They headed to one of the labs and reviewed evidence. By the end of the day Aeon and Kendra went to the hospital to visit Rick.

They stayed at Rick's house in the other spare bedroom. Libby filled them in on her suspicions and got a resounding agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**I will try to have the next chapter up later!**

Chapter 5

"Sit down, you are going to hurt yourself," Libby scolded and made Rick sit on the couch.

"I'm fine," he protested.

"You have a hole in you, you are not fine so stay there," Libby said and went to the kitchen.

"The hole is stitched closed."

"Just stay there," Libby sighed and went into the kitchen. Rick decided to listen to her and he reclined on the soft leather cushions. Libby warmed him some soup from the night before and gave it to him. She then dialed the shelter number and told them she would be retrieving Biscuit. Libby had convinced the judge Rick was still in danger and they needed a guard dog. She left Aeon and Nik with him while she and Kendra went to the animal shelter.

Biscuit howled when he heard Libby's voice and scratched at the kennel fence. He stood on his hind paws with his front paws on the fence; like this he was taller than Libby. The white fur was still a slight shade of red.

"Hey Biscuit," Libby said and led the wiggling dog to the Hummer. He jumped in the back seat and whimpered until they started moving.

When they reached the house he bounded through the front door and practically knocked Rick over.

"Down Biscuit," Rick sputtered as he was covered with slobber. Biscuit jumped down but wouldn't leave Rick's side the whole night.

"Hey Stetler," Eric said and met him in the crime lab.

"Yes Delko?" Rick asked.

"We want to have a Halloween party. Could we use your house?" Eric asked bluntly.

"Uh, I guess so. Just how many people are we talking?"

"Just the lab and maybe a few guests," Eric said.

"Alright, Halloween night?"

"The 30th so we aren't bothered by trick or treaters."

"You just want free booze," Rick laughed. "Who is bartending?"

"I think we'll switch during the night," Eric said.

"Ok that works, the 30th then." Rick said.

"Thanks Stetler." Eric said and went back to work. It had been a week since Rick was shot and came home. The thirtieth of October was just two days away. Alexx and Calliegh came up to him later that day and said they would help with food and the like.

Libby and Kendra were already working on it a few hours before the party and had some music playing.

"Hey guys," Libby greeted the two women.

"Hello," Alexx and Calliegh said.

"Where are the guys?" Calliegh asked.

"Doing what they do best, nothing," Kendra said.

"We have nothing to do," Aeon yelled from the next room.

"Shut up," Kendra said.

"Okay baby," Aeon said and the women laughed.

"How is the baby doing?" Libby asked and patted her stomach.

"I am not pregnant," Kendra said and punched her. Libby laughed and continued cutting cheese squares. The other women joined in and cut fruits and vegetables. In an hour they were done and laid them out on a table in the living room. Libby had made cookies and bought some as well.

Rick put Biscuit in the laundry room and made sure he would stay there by giving him a large rawhide bone to chew on.

Horatio, Natalia, Frank, Cooper, Valera, Ryan and Eric arrived at around seven and talked among themselves. Libby wore orange and black plaid skinny jeans, black leather platform boots that buckled up to her knees and a Basement cat long sleeve shirt like she always wore; Kendra was her twin.

After an hour of talking and eating Rick opened the bar and Eric began bartending. Libby mostly talked with Horatio and Calliegh. During a point in the night a rental car stopped in front of the house and a tall blonde woman stepped out.

She walked up to the front door, unlocked it and went inside. All heads turned as she walked in and they grew silent.

"I was wondering when you would decide to blow in," Rick said.

"Richard Stetler!" she exclaimed with a light southern accent and kissed him deeply. "You had me scared to death and I couldn't get a damn flight in here, I had to drive," the woman said.

"I'm sorry Rose," Rick said.

"Rosalie?" Calliegh asked in disbelief. The two women were very alike but Rose had brown eyes.

"Calliegh? Is that you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sis," Calliegh said with tears in her eyes and they hugged.

"You have met Nikolai right? He's my son," Rose said and Nik nodded.

"Where have you been all these years?" Calliegh asked.

"Here, in California, and about ten other states," Rose said.

"With Rick?"

"Yeah, he's my husband."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your husband? How?" Calliegh asked.

"Well, he is the only stranger I got into a car with…"

_Baton Rouge, Louisiana 1987_

_Singing along to Kansas, 17 year old Rick Stetler wiped sweat from his forehead and drove down a dusty back road. The Monte Carlo sputtered slightly but otherwise ran like a top. Moose, his Australian cattle dog panted in the passenger seat, occasionally barking out the window. He was white with large spots of blue tick on his scruffy hide. _

"_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done," Rick sang along with the radio. Slowing down he saw a blonde haired girl walking with her head down in his direction. _

"_You ok?" he asked out the window with a thick southern drawl. _

"_That depends," she said. "Where are you goin'?"_

"_Nowhere," Rick shrugged. _

"_Now you gotta be goin somewhere," the girl said. _

"_Nope, I'm runnin' away." Rick said. _

"_You want some company?" she asked. _

"_Are you addicted to drugs or gambling?" Rick asked. _

"_No," the girl said. _

"_Then get in," Rick said. She giggled and slid into the passenger seat. Moose woofed and jumped in the backseat. "That's Moose," Rick said. _

"_He's cute," the girl said and petted him._

"_What is your name?" Rick asked. _

"_Rosalie Duquesne, but you can call me Rose." _

"_Well Rose, I'm Rick Stetler," Rick said. _

"_Nice to meet you," Rose said. They were silent for a few miles. _

"_Why did you ask me about the drug thing?"Rose asked. _

"_The last girl that wanted to ride with me just wanted money for drugs, so I kicked her out," Rick explained. Rose snorted in laughter._

"_I think we will get along." _

"_Why are you running away anyway?" Rose asked. _

"_Ma ran off a year ago, never came back. Pap likes to use his belt too much and I just graduated and can find a college now," Rick said. _

"_What do you want to do?" Rose asked. _

"_Police work, I've always wanted to," Rick said. _

"_I like to design things," Rose said. _

"_So why are you runnin'?" Rick asked. _

"_Tired of things at home like you." Rick nodded. "Where are you from?" Rose asked. _

"_Birmingham Alabama," Rick said. _

"_You are far from home," Rose remarked. _

"_I'm glad," he laughed. They talked for hours until dark. By this time the Louisiana border was ten miles away, heading into Arkansas. Rick stopped for gas and looked for somewhere to spend the night. _

"_Where do you usually sleep?" Rose asked. _

"_In the backseat," Rick said. _

"_Oh," Rose said. _

"_I can stay in one of the front seats and you can have the back," he offered. _

"_I couldn't ask you to do that," Rose said. _

"_No, it's fine," Rick said. "We still have an hour or so to go, we'll stop in Crossett for the night. We can also pick up dinner." True to his word the next stop was a nice small town. Stuffed with fried chicken and potato salad the couple got comfortable in different parts of the car and fell asleep. _

"We drove for days and days," Rose smiled. "Those were the best days of my life, just me Rick and road."

"We got married that summer, in Vegas," Rick said.

"And actually had our wedding night in a bed," Rose laughed.

"Picky," Rick said.

"We traveled around for the rest of the year then went to New York. We both went to college, got degrees then I got pregnant four years later right after college," Rose said.

"My dad died and I got the farm. It was a 300 acre cattle farm. My sister and I sold everything except for a few trucks and horses. We split the money and walked away with 7 million in our pockets. Then we moved to Miami, bought this house and had Nikolai. I haven't seen my sister since. My ma took off a year before I did." Rick said.

"We took Libby in for a few years as well," Rose said. Libby ducked her head and moved closer to Nikolai.

"You aren't getting off the hook," Rick said. Libby threw him a death glare. "And that doesn't work, your father gives me those on a daily basis," Rick said. The whole room turned to look at her. Then Calliegh realized exactly who Libby looked like.

"How much weirder can this day get?" she asked herself.

"Why Cal?" Rose asked.

"Aeon is Speed's kid, Nikolai is my nephew and Stetler's son, and Libby is Horatio's daughter. I don't believe I didn't see it before," Calliegh said. Horatio stared at her then Libby.

"My birth records were destroyed, I technically don't exist." Libby said. "But I am Kyle Harmon's twin."

"I didn't find this out until a few months ago," Rick said. "The FBI really dug and ran DNA tests." They were silent for a few moments.

"You wanna dump Rick in the pool?" Nik whispered in her ear. Libby nodded. Nik nodded to Aeon who got the idea and went around behind Rick.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"You dropped a bombshell on two people, now we are going to drop you in the pool," Aeon said.

"No," Rick said and tried to get away. Ryan, Eric and Cooper joined in to help. They wrestled him towards the pool while the rest of the party laughed. "I'll get you all fired!" Rick howled as he was heaved into the water.

Libby laughed with Horatio then they looked at each other for a moment.

"I didn't know how to tell you who I was," Libby said.

"You are a profiler and you don't know?" H joked.

"You are complex," Libby said.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment," H said.

"It's a compliment," Libby said.

Carry on My wayward son- Kansas 1973


End file.
